kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ceramic Bowl
The Ceramic Bowl is an item in KQ1SCI (aka the Bowl, or ceramic bowl in KQ1AGI). Background When the large ceramic bowl is empty, one can read the words "fill" on the bottom of it. If someone says the words, liquids begin to bubble up from the bottom of the bowl. Within moments the bowl is filled with hot, savory beef stew. The ceramic bowl was an item discovered in Daventry in KQ1. It was empty with the words "fill" inscribed in the bottom. When Graham said "fill", the bowl filled with delicious hot stew. Graham gave the bowl to the woodcutter family, and received a fiddle in return. The bowl was found by Graham on his journey through Daventry, it had the word "Fill" inscribed in it. There was a fellow named Jack who went out to find a wife. An old man told him he could marry one of his daughters if he could catch a rabbit, put it in a ring, and make it stay there for 30 minutes. If he failed in this task, though, he would be killed. When Jack brought the rabbit to the appointed spot, he stuck a magic drill in the center of the wide ring, and all the rabbit could do was run around it and around it. When the old man saw what what happening, he made Jack another proposition: if he could keep the rabbit running around and around for 30 minutes, Jack would be free to kill the old man. The old man went back into his house, and one by one, sent his wife and daughters out to Jack to try to and get him to sell the drill before the time was up. Each one offered jack more and more, but he refused them all. When the 30 minutes were up, the old man picked up a bowl and went outside to meet his death. First, he asked Jack to sing the bowl full of lies before he did the deed. This jack did by reciting the false promises the man's wife and daughter had whispered to him, and followed by a hearty, "Fill, Bowl! Fill!.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 444, 445 Behind the scenes The bowl is a reference to an an American folktale. Also compare with the story Sweet Porridge, often known in English under the title of The Magic Porridge Pot. A variation of this item is the full bowl, an item that only appears cheat codes In KQ1AGI it is known as the 'ceramic bowl'. In KQ1SCI the item is the Ceramic Bowl (remains as such empty or full). It is known as the 'Bowl' in TKQC2E. In KQ1AGI their is an additional puzzle. It is possible to give filled bowl to the woodcutter and his wife. However, to get full points you must first give the bowl, and then say the magic word 'fill'. In order to show the starving couple how to use the bowl. In the remake, they will not accept the bowl until after you fill it. There is a reference to never-ending beef stew as a choice in King's Quest Chapter II: Rubble Without a Cause, and it makes an appearance in King's Quest Chapter III: Once Upon A Climb, see Magic Bowl (KQGS). References Category:Inventory (KQ1SCI) Category:Soup Category:Magic Category:KQC2 Category:Magic Bowls